1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pick-up apparatus to which a strap can be attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
When capturing an image by an image pick-up apparatus such as a digital still camera, a user has to hold the image pick-up apparatus certainly in order to prevent a camera shake. Accordingly, a conventional image pick-up apparatus has a grip projection etc. on an apparatus body (see Japanese laid-open patent publications (Kokai) No. 2003-241277 and No. 2000-152053 (JP2003-241277A and JP2000-152053A)).
Although the above-mentioned conventional image pick-up apparatus that is provided with the grip projection on the apparatus body can be held by the user certainly, it has the following problems.
That is, when the user wants to take out the image pick-up apparatus quickly to use, the grip projection may be caught by a cloth of a pocket and the like, which obstructs a quick taking out. An action to haul in the strap and to regrip the grip projection is troublesome for the user.